herofandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Donkey Kong
Baby Donkey Kong, usually referred to as Baby DK, is the infant self of Donkey Kong who debuted in the Nintendo DS game, Yoshi's Island DS. He is one of the seven star children. History Yoshi's Island DS In Yoshi's Island DS, Bowser is looking for the seven star children and orders Kamek to kidnap all the babies from the Mushroom Kingdom, including Baby Donkey Kong. However, Baby Donkey Kong was not brought to Bowser's Castle, although unlike the other star children, how he escaped capture was left unexplained. He is also unique from the other babies in that the blanket he is carried in is brown, rather than blue. Yoshi and Baby Mario find Baby Donkey Kong in Baby DK, the Jungle King! He later helps in saving Baby Peach from the Ukikis in the same level. After saving her, Baby Donkey Kong decides to join Yoshi and the babies in their quest to rescue Baby Luigi. After this level, Baby Donkey Kong is available to play as for the rest of the game. He has thirteen Character Coins throughout the game. One is found in Baby Mario and Baby Peach: Dynamic Duo, a level in the first world, even though Baby Donkey Kong is not initially available in the first world, forcing the player to replay the level as Baby Donkey Kong in order to obtain the coin. After a long journey, Yoshi and the babies arrive at Bowser's Castle. When they arrive at the top of the castle, they fight Baby Bowser and then Bowser. After defeating both of them, Baby Luigi and the other babies are rescued. Baby Donkey Kong is revealed to be one of the seven star children. Mario Super Sluggers Baby Donkey Kong is playable in Mario Super Sluggers for the Wii console. This is his first appearance in a Mario sports game, where he appears as an unlockable player. In Challenge Mode, Baby Donkey Kong helps Mario and the others beat Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr.. Baby Donkey Kong's bat is a banana. His batting entrance is him rolling into the batter's box. Baby Donkey Kong has good chemistry with Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, and Tiny Kong; his chemistry is neutral with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, however; he has bad chemistry with King K. Rool and Kritters. Baby Donkey Kong's fielding ability is Clamber, meaning he can climb walls to catch the ball. Baby Donkey Kong has a very high fielding stat, along with a decent batting stat, but he is bad at running and pitching. Baby Donkey Kong bats with his left hand, while fielding with his right hand. Baby Donkey Kong is available in the Mario Super Sluggers online card collection. He is from the first characters to be released, but is then removed and made available later. In Double Play Baby Donkey Kong can be combined with Donkey Kong to get the level 2 card, Donkey Kong Star Swing. His rookie year is 2006, which refers to the year he debuted in the Mario series. General information Physical appearance Baby Donkey Kong is a brown ape, the typical color of most primates. He wears a red bib, with the yellow initials "DK" printed in the center. The bib goes around his neck, is knotted in the back, and also has a yellow border. This bib is similar to adult Donkey Kong's tie. Baby DK also has brown eyes with small black pupils. On his head, he has a small piece of fur sticking up in a wavy formation. This is also similar to Donkey Kong's hair. He also has one big ear on each side of his head. He has a big mouth, with two small nostrils north of it. Like a typical primate, his hands, feet, ears, and mouth are all peach. Baby Donkey Kong also has five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. Like Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Peach, his appearance in Yoshi's Island DS changes in future games. Baby DK's change is very minor. The only change for him is that he has a small, furry tail. Personality Much like his older self, Baby Donkey Kong is very strong and powerful. In Yoshi's Island DS, he is capable of bashing through large clumps of rocks. He is also very sensitive, as he is a baby. However, his cry is much softer than the other babies, indicating that he is also tough and not very sensitive. He is usually found smiling and happy. He is also somewhat cocky, as in Mario Super Sluggers, when he hits a home run he shows off by jumping around the bases and doing a flip into home plate. Powers and abilities Baby Donkey Kong is the most powerful out of all the babies. He is capable of bashing large clumps of rocks in Yoshi's Island DS. This maneuver is called the DK Dash Attack. While on Yoshi's back, he can grab on to vines and help Yoshi climb up them. There is also swinging vines that Baby DK can grab that swings Yoshi. His eggs explode on contact with all walls, collecting or destroying anything in the blast radius. Though he is the most powerful, Baby Donkey Kong is also the heaviest baby. While Yoshi runs with him on his back, they move much slower. In Mario Super Sluggers, he is the best batter out of all the babies, as his batting ratings are a 6 out of 10. He is also the best fielder out of all the babies, as his fielding ratings stay at an 8 out of 10. Along with the Kongs, his fielding speciality is the Clamber, which allows him to climb up a wall in order to prevent a possible home run. Gallery YIDS-Baby DK Screenshot.png DKDashAttack.png Baby Donkey Kong.PNG Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels